Truth Lies
by To Keep Your Last Words
Summary: Hi my name is Bella I am 15 and I am a freshman at Forks High. I am a secret slut in my way; I had three guys that I've had sex with since my 8th grade year.
1. About this girl

**All characters are made possible by ****Stephanie** Meyer.

**Story is written by me.**

**

* * *

**

Hi my name is Bella I am 15 and I am a freshman at Forks High. I live with my dad Charlie and my brother Emmett. I am a secret slut in my way; I had three guys that I've had sex with since my 8th grade year. We were sort of like friend with benefits, well no we are that. No one ever knew about this secret life of mine. My 8th grade year, my brother was a freshman but got into the in the starting line up on the football team. Not only that but he was the star quarterback. That meant that he would party and for fun he would drag me along, this is where I met Edward, Jasper, and Mike. Now I am just confused do I want I normal life or one with sex, really hot sex.

It was all supposed to start my freshman year of high school all the drama, love and sex. But I had no problem with these things I was not like the other girls at Forks High. I had already had a glimpse of this life with my brother being the star of the football team and me being the girl his friends just fucked with.

Of course Emmett or Charlie did not know of the sex, why would they? I mean he is never home anyway.

I could not do this again I was done and not only with the sex but with everything.

I know what I had to do, I to tell Edward, Jasper, and Mike. I was done. So I sent a text to all of them, saying to call when they were free because I need to tell them something. Mike called about an hour after Jasper they both of which were ok with it because they had other girls. I went to sleep without Edward calling, which was strange because the fact he was always texting or calling me.

The next morning was a Monday which entitled school, so as I was getting dressed someone was beating on the front door. "Coming, hold on a second I will be there." I said as I was walking down the steps. Looking out the peephole in the door I was surprised.

"Um, Edward why are here?"

"I just thought you would want to talk in person." I looked at him and he looked he had cried.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you look like you lost you puppy?"

"Can I come in first I do not want everyone to know" I moved aside so he could come in after I shut the door he began to talk well more like yelled.

"Are you pregnant?" Well, it is a good thing no one is home now.

"What the fuck. You really over think everything way too much. Just because I texted you and said we need to talk that does not mean I am pregnant. Edward you really need to just stop thinking too much."

I looked at him he looked relived.

"So, what was it then?"

"I can't do the friend with benefits deal anymore." I could not take a look at him, I was so embarrassed to tell the guy I had lost my v card to that we not have sex anymore.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I really want to be normal you know like have dates, so I was going to take Eric up on his date he had asked me on."

"So there's no more of you and me is there?" I look him, what was he talking about?

"Um, Edward what do you mean by that?" He never look up at me or replied, he just walked out the door and left.

Well that was not what I expected at all.

The way Edward left the conversation both confused and pissed me off. Right now I don't know if I want to take Eric up on his date proposal or not, but what I do know is that I have to get ready for school.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself as I was doing my makeup.

After getting dressed, I try to figure out what the hell he was talking about after fifteen minutes I gave up because I had to go to school.

So I hooped in my car and drove to school only to realize that I had no one waiting on me. I had no one because I had given that up and to be honest I believe I had messed up.

I had to go to home room because of the new semester, to my new schedule. All I am thinking is 'thank god my last name does not end with a C or I would probably be more pissed off about this morning'.

As I was taking my seat by Emmett I tried to not hear Jessica Stanley talking but knowing my luck I ended up hearing the worst part of my day to say the least.

"Oh my God guys, Edward Cullen just like asked me out." I turned my head and looked at her and I could tell she was not lying.

"Are you fucking serious?" I whispered whipping my head around, I did not understand he could have a girlfriend but I could not have a boyfriend because there was an 'us' apparently and I had no clue about.

"What?" Emmett said but of course did not know about the thing that had happened this morning. Where was Emmett you ask well he was staying the night at Rose's house where he practically lives there 24/7.

"Nothing Em, I'm just tired ok?"

"Yeah ok, whatever you say Bells."

The teacher finally had to pass are schedules out since it was time to leave home room for classes we had just found out we were in. And my schedule just sucked there was nothing good but an art class.

**Bella's Schedule**

_Block 1 – Geometry_

_Block 2 –Honors English Grade 9_

_Block 3 –Art_

_Lunch_

_Block 4 –Physical Education_

I had already had gotten my notebook out of my locker so I just walked straight into the class room only to find I am the only one not using the 'uh I could not find my class so that why I am late' excuse.

"Well you're early." Wait I thought I was alone.

"Yeah I did not really feel like mingling today." I looked up and it was the teacher I was talking to and he was beautiful, he had these dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. His face had a little stubble on his chin it was wonderful to imaging to what that stubble could make me do.

"Well hello class, my name is James Bower and I will be you teacher for this class." Wait what just happened, I looked at my phone only to realize that I had just spent 10 minutes fantasizing about Mr. Bower.

Well this is awkward.


	2. Pain is life

After, the longest class of squirming around for an hour in a half. It was time for second block and I was happier than ever.

But after walking in the class only to see Alice I was screwed, badly. I had to set with her she didn't know about Edward and me.

"Hey" I said as took a seat next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She turned her head turds me only to show me that she was crying, about what I didn't know.

"Why are crying?"

"Oh, don't you dare ask me why I'm crying you're the reason that I'm mad at you I hate you. You should have told me, God I can't believe you, how, tell me how you could have done this to me. I thought I was your friend, but know you're just a liar and a bitch." Alice was yelling at me and the class was watching I could feel the stares on me.

"Alice, what the fuck are you talking about?" I was yelling back I was mad; but I had no clue what I was asking for.

"You and Jasper fucking each other when you knew I liked him, Bella I trusted you with that."

"I started that before I had ever met you, what I was supposed to tell you. I loved him then and you were all like 'hey you know who I like Jasper that's who'. But it took time but I realized that I just didn't love him like I used to, Alice. So tell me what I should have said to you know you 'no because of me fucking him or oh, go talk to him maybe he likes you too'. Please just tell me?"

"Why?"

"I didn't know" I said as she moved away to a different group of seats.

"Ok now that, that's over with can everyone pay attention to me? The teacher, I am up front, hello is anyone emotionally here." Um, ok that was perfect timing.

"Ok, my name is Ms. Victoria Howard and I will be you English teacher. I would like you to get a piece a paper out and I want you to write an Auto biography about your life or a moment in your life. You have the class to do it so start; also I want an outline, rough draft and then a final draft."

So as I was thinking about what to write, I finally decided that I would write about why parents got a divorce.

**Bella's final draft**

_When I think about it I always ask myself "Why me, Why my family?" I mean with all the fighting I should have known. But there were some days that were filled with care and love for one another. I could see that my parents loved each other than and still do now, for the most part. Besides when every family member wants in the fighting. My family tends to shatter and pieces are left everywhere._

_ I was in going into seventh grade the next year when everything fell apart. I did not know what to do or say. I was upset and depressed, so was everyone else. My mom had thought about divorce before. Although she tried to not put my brother and I through that. She tried so hard but there was always the breaking point that I never thought about. _

_ I had just turned thirteen years old that summer and I loved it. The wind was cool but the sun was hot. Jacob my cousin had brought his girlfriend (Leah Clearwater) to swim. As all the cousins were swimming while, my dad's mom watched us. Leah had lost her bellybutton ring, which she was not supposed to wear in the pool. So we were all looking for the stupid thing. When my foot felt something underneath it. So I put on my goggles and looked surely enough there it was. "I had found it" I said it before diving down to get it. As soon as I touched it._

_ Something had started to pry it out my hand. Looking up to see who it was. Jacob? No I said I was going to get it so I tried taking it back. That is when he punched me that was it. I dropped the ring and pushed up for gasping for air when, I started crying. _

_ My grandmother asked what had happened. "He punched me!" I had yelled it at her. "Well I do not think he would do that." What is she implying? "Fine do not believe me. You always stand up for you favorites do not. Well that would figure." I was still yelling. When my mom came out. "Do not touch my daughter." Yelling at Jacob. Thank you, some who cares about what happens to me. After that I was relieved that I did not really pay much attention to the yelling. That was all I was thinking about as I went to the ladder and started drying off. _

_ My mom was there for me. When we walked inside my dad was standing there with a blank expression asking what had happened. My mom told him what had happened. He left to talk to his mom. "Go pack." Where are we going I want to ask but I did not I just went to my room. That is when I knew my dad was back because I heard him yelling. "I know but maybe she did lie." That was nice he did not even believe me. With that thought my brother opened my door. "I am scared" he said coming to me. "Me to" Was all I could say._

After I was done writing it I was in tears, that memory that had stuck with me. It was the most hated of them all but I had to move on and Edward, Jasper, and Mike helped me with my parents. Only they knew what I had went through and how much I hated myself because it was my fault.

I raised my hand because I had to leave if only for a little while.

"Yes?"

"Um' I'm not feeling well can I get a pass?"

"Yes, hear you go." She said as I stood up to get it and handing in my papers.

"Thank you" Saying as I walked out the door.

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard someone ask me.


	3. Dearest love

_"Bella what's wrong?" I heard someone ask me._

"Nothing's wrong Edward." I said turning to face him with a tear-stained face. Of course he didn't believe me, I could see disbelief in his eyes.

"Well since nothing wrong you want to do something, like miniature golfing at Port Angeles." We both laughed because the last time we went golfing, I ended up loosing grip of my club and it knocked out an old man.

"How about we go to my car and have a talk about this morning." I asked.

"Ok, but you have to tell why you were crying first."

"Not here but in the car, ok?" I asked how was I going to tell him, his sister had made me cry.

"Well lets get going, anywhere but your car you would like to go. You know we could go to my house and watch your favorite movie and we can even stop and get some cherry Pepsi for you. Maybe I will even some sweet pickles at home, come on I know you love your sweet pickles." He said somehow he knew I could not resist cherry Pepsi and sweet pickles.

"Well are you driving or am I?" I asked why he laugh at me, I looked him and pouted.

"You know your too cute when you pout right?" He said as started walking to me.

"Oh my god, really I like think you for calling me like cute, Eddie." I said in a fake Lauren voice Edward just smiled at me walked me into a wall.

"You know that would never happen." He said before he started kissing me.

"My brother too, you are truly a fucking whore Bella!" Alice yelled at me and I could not stop the tears as I slid down the wall and tried to breathe.

"Alice you need to shut up you have no idea what the hell, you are talking about!" Edward yelled back at her.

"Yes Edward, I do, Jasper told me about them fucking." She sounded so sad but Jasper and I had met before I had ever meet her.

"No apparently you don't so stop being such a bitch." He said as he bent down to see if I was ok.

"Baby, come on lets go get you some sweet pickles and just stay in my room all day to forget about the world."

He help me get up and he held me as I sobbed. Alice was pissed because of what I had done and Edward defending me so she just left to do what ever she was going to do before.

"Think you." I said after I was done soaking Edward's shirt.

"Is that why you were leaving early?" I nodded and Edward whipped out his phone and texted someone.

"Baby, if I give you my keys will you wait for me in the car?" I nodded as he handed me the keys and kissed me on the top of my head.

After Edward did whatever he did we left school, and before we went to his house we stopped at the gas station to get my cherry Pepsi. When we got to his house no one was their so we went up to his room, and we just watched a movie as he held me.

"Edward?" I can't believe I forgot about her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask Jessica out?" I asked while he stop breathing.

"What you can fucking date someone and I can't Bella?" He yelled at me.

"Edward listen to yourself, for once will you tell me what the hell is wrong with you. This morning you wanted to know about us then I find out in home room that you asked Lauren out."

"Well it not like you should care you are fucking Eric right. Is he better than me you slut." Tears started up in my eyes as my heart broke for the second time today.

Edward never had ever said anything bad to me or yelled at me and he had done both. He was always the sweetest person I've ever known but I guess that changed. I ran home, no one was their so I went up to my room and cried because it was my life and everything that happened to me was my fault.

But I knew one thing if a whore was what they wanted me to be, then I was going to act like one. So that was my plan but I did have a problem I did not have ride to school. I texted Emmett and told him to pick me up at seven tomorrow morning.

As I pick out my clothes a bleached white denim mini, a black low-cut tank top, a belt with studs with white, red and black paint splatter. I pulled out my Couch heals that were black with white C's on them also the heel on them was red.

After I got that ready I jumped into the shower then changed in to my pj's, then I went to bed. Tomorrow I would give what they wanted and if they didn't like the new me than they could just go to hell.


End file.
